Do Seu Lado
by Narinha
Summary: Uma bela reflexão dos sentimentos de Heero por Duo... e uma boa "conversinha pé-do-ouvido", para tirar todas as dúvidas!


_**Dedico esta fic à minha irmã, Aninha (SaganoKai), por ter finalmente me mostrado o mundo Yaoi, e me feito começar a amar HeeroDuo, TrowaQuatre, HieiKurama, etc...**_

**_E mais ainda à maravilhosa e fofa Illy-chan, por ter mostrado o mundo Yaoi com fics, animes, jogos e tudo o mais, para a minha irmã, e feito com que ela enlouquece-se, também, a ponto de criar fics e biscuits de casais yaois – E, DE QUEBRA, ter me feito conhecer o mundo Yaoi!_**

_**Ah! Arigato, também, Illy-chan, por ser nossa AlfaBeta! **_

_**E Dhandara? Conte comigo também para turbinar o site da XYZ!**_

**_Beijos Mil!_**

Uma bela reflexão de Heero sobre o que ele sente por Duo... E uma "conversinha" no pé do ouvido,para tirar dúvidas sobre estes mesmos sentimentos, heheheh

Yaoi

Gundam Wing, 1x2, Songfic , flufy, adoration.

Observação: os personagens de Gundam Wing não me pertencem, e nem ganho nada com isso .

**_Do Seu Lado _**

**NaraKouga**

Mas como é belo quando dorme, mais parece um anjo!

Ah... como é bom estar ao seu lado, nas batalhas, na vida, na cama, no amor.

Quem nos conheceu antigamente, nunca diria que acabaríamos juntos.

_**Faz muito tempo, mas eu me lembro:**_

_**Você implicava comigo, **_

_**Mas hoje eu vejo que tanto tempo**_

_**Me deixou mais calmo.**_

****

Lembro de como só sua presença me irritava. Das brigas que tínhamos por causa de sua tagarelice, das coisas irresponsáveis que você fazia, que simplesmente me deixavam seriamente maluco.

Hoje, eu apenas levo tudo na mais simples brincadeira. Difícil? Sim, com certeza.

Impossível? Não: por sua causa, não sou mais aquela pessoa fria, e irritável. Estou muito mais calmo. Muito mais... **_humano._**

****

_**O meu comportamento egoísta**_

_**Seu temperamento difícil**_

_**Você me achava esquisito**_

_**Eu te achava tão chato (a)**_

****

Era quando eu ainda tinha a parede da qual escondia meus sentimentos, não pensava em ninguém, só nas colônias - será que isso se chama "egoísmo"? Você apesar de estar sempre de bom humor, tinham o temperamento bastante difícil, quando te irritavam.

"Hum? Heero?"

"Oi, amor."

"Faz tempo que está acordado?"

"Não muito."

"E posso saber o que estava fazendo?"

"Fora olhar você? Estava pensando."

"Pensando? Em quê?"

"Em nós, Duo."

"Mesmo?"

"Hai."

"Heero?"

"Nani?"

"Me dá um beijo?"

"Claro, Duo."

_**Mas tudo o que acontece na vida **_

_**Tem o momento e o destino**_

_**Viver é uma arteé um ofício**_

_**Só que precisa cuidado,**_

_**Pra perceber que olhar só para dentro**_

_**É o maior desperdício...**_

_**Porque o amor pode estar bem ao seu lado**_

****

"Heero, você acha que Destino existe?"

"Hai!"

"Acha que o nosso destino é ficar juntos?"

"Se não fosse, não tínhamos esperado e sofrido tanto, para nos acertarmos."

"É, mas..."

"Mas nada."

"Sabeàs vezes essas coisas não passam de momentos."

"E às vezesé Destino. E para saber, só resta esperar... e viver, Duo."

_**O amor é o calor que aquece a alma**_

_**O amor tem sabor para quem bebe a sua água**_

****

"Espero que seja mesmo Destino. Não conseguiria viver sem você."

"Nem eu, sem você."

"Te amo, Heero."

"Também te amo, Duo."

_**Eu hoje mesmo quase não lembro**_

_**Que já estive sozinho**_

_**Que um dia, seria seu marido**_

_**Seu "príncipe encantado"**_

****

"Heero... me responde uma coisa?"

"O quê?"

"Eu ainda chateio você?"

"Claro que não!"

"Nem te incomodo?"

"Não. Graças a você, não sei mais o que é estar sozinho."

"Graças a mim, e a nossos amigos."

"Graças a eles também... Nem me lembro que estive sozinho."

"E isso é bom?"

"Muito bom, Duo. Muito bom, mesmo. Por tudo o que eu sei, vou ser seu marido, e vamos ficar juntos por muitos anos, ainda. E vamos ser felizes. Às vezes, as coisas poderão ser difíceis... Mas enquanto você tiver a mim, e eu a você, seremos felizes."

"É estranho..."

"O quê?"

"Você falando "seu marido"... Soa como se eu fosse mulher, e fosse sua esposa!"

"Duo?"

"Hã?"

"Você é meu marido, e eu sou seu marido. Tem que ser assim."

"Ainda assim fica esquisito."

_**Ter filhos, nosso apartamento,**_

_**Fim de semana no sítio, **_

_**E ir ao cinema todo domingo,**_

_**Só com você do meu lado**_

****

"Pronto, eu mudo! Vou ficar sempre do seu lado, vamos ser felizes, e ter filhos. E agora?"

"É... ficou legal, só que tem um problema."

"Qual?"

"Heero, eu sou homem, e que eu saiba, você também: não podemos ter filhos, sabia?"

"E daí?"

"Heero! Alô? Você bateu a cabeça em algum lugar? Ou vai me dizer que os cientistas malucos conseguiram um jeito para 'um homem' engravidar?"  
"Não!"

"E então?"

"Duo, eu estou pensando em adoção!"

"Você quer adotar seriamente um bebê?"

"As Guerras acabaram: o que nos impede disso?"

"Ah, HeeroÉ por isso que eu te amo tanto!"

_**Mas tudo o que acontece na vida**_

_**Tem o momento e destino**_

_**Viver é uma arteé um ofício**_

_**Só que precisa cuidado:**_

_**Pra perceber que olhar só para dentro**_

_**É o maior desperdício**_

_**Porque o amor pode estar ao seu lado**_

****

"Heero, eu concordo com vocêé nosso Destino, ficar juntos: você não se importou se eu era homem, ou não; me aceitou do jeito que eu sou, e eu te aceitei do jeito que você é... Entre nós dois não há preconceito: só amor."

_**O amor é o calor que aquece a alma**_

_**O amor tem sabor para quem bebe sua água**_

****

"Muito amor, Duo. Muito amor!"

"Um amor maior que o universo?"

"Bem maior. Sabe porquê?"

"Por quê?"

"Porque, mesmo que nada seja infinito, o nosso amor é, e vai ser infinito. Porque assim nós dois queremos."

"E assim ser�!"

"Hai. Assim será."

"Eu já te disse que te amo, Heero?"

"Já. Mas é sempre bom ouvi-lo dizer isso."

"TE AMO!"

"Eu também."

"É, eu sei!"

"Duo?"

"Hã? Que foi?"

"Será que o Shinigami está pronto para outra rodada?"

"CLARO!"

"Então... cala a boca, e vem aqui!"

"HEER...!"

E assim, eles tiveram uma outra loooooonga noite de amor!

Por NaraKouga. 

Notas da Autora:

Oi, Gente!

Esse já é o meu segundo fic yaoi, com os meus amados HeeroDuo, e, apesar de ser uma songfic, eu espero ter agradado a vocês! A música, claro é do "Jota Quest", e acho a letra muito bonita.

Em verdade, desde que a ouvi, depois de ter me tornado fã de yaoi, e de nossos bebês, eu só lembro dos dois, quando a escuto.

É claro que houve uma ou duas partes da letra que eu "penei" para contornar, uma vez que é uma letra de música romântica heterossexual, mas... CONSEGUI!

E fiquei muito feliz com o resultado!

O engraçado foi que a Illy-chan disse "dá para 'ver' o Heero e o Duo agindo assim"; espero, de coração, que vocês também sintam o mesmo, ao lê-la!

Ah! A illy-chan pede desculpas, pois a formatação do some com a url do site da Dhandara, mas ai vai mais uma tentativa:

http : www . xyzyaoi . cjb . net /

Ela só pede para vocês não esquecerem de colar os espaços, ok?

Um abração imenso em todas!

Ah, e mandem reviews!

Nara-chan.

P.S.: Já leram as fics "O Anjo da Casa ao Lado", e "Um Moreno de Olhos Verdes para Chamar de Meu"? Elas são da minha irmã mais velha, a AninhaSaganokai!


End file.
